Red Snow
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: Oneshot Ichigo x Kisshu This takes place years after the battle. Ichigo is an assassin with a even deadlier secret than being a mew mew. She lives in America. She gets a surprise visit on one of her targets. Rated T for blood


This is a one shot possibly it takes place 10 years after the final battle between the Aliens and the mews. This has to deal with Kisshu & a OC Ichigo. The poem is of my on creation and I call it Red Snow

Ichigo sat in a Night club bar drinking Viagra spiked lemonade. She was in America. No you may wonder why she is in America well, Japan was not giving her the pay check she wanted…or the job she wanted so badly. A tall person in a black trench coat sat beside me sliding me a black envelope with a blood red seal of a dragon eye. Ichigo takes it and leaves through the back door. As soon as Ichigo finds the perfect place to read it, Ichigo grins maliciously. She opens the envelope with ease. On the letter neatly in Kanji it read:

_"Take the target for a "date" in the park; I expect it to be clean, D.D.P."_

_-Z.L_

Ichigo chuckled "But how can I keep it clean when it is snowing…I want to make the snow impure" she murmured.

_The wind whispers_

_And I simper_

Ichigo quietly walked to the city park. It was not a child's park it was one with only a gazebo in the middle of it and a few benches on the paths scattered here and there. She sat down on a bench for a moment.

_It is dark_

_I sit in the park_

Suddenly she gets up and goes to the lighted Gazebo and starts to dance to a imaginary rhythm. Ichigo she moves slowly and hypnotically. Her senses alert her of…2 presences one that seemed so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. The other was her target she got familiarized with this presence so she could not get confused. The presence is coming toward her the other is just staying where they are.

_It starts to snow_

_I hear a cawing crow_

An average size man walks onto the Gazebo gazing at her with lust. She inwardly smirks and starts to move out onto the snowing park he follows thinking I am unaware of his presence. I continue to dance baiting him to just come and try to rape me. I am now in the snow.

_I love the snow_

_The red snow_

He is starts coming closer, 9 feet. '_3…'_ Now he's 6 feet away. '_2…' _3 feet. _'1…'_

Now he is standing near me. _'0…'_ He starts to try and grab me but I quickly have a stiletto dagger in my hand and slice the unsuspecting target in the jugular vein. Blood comes quickly

_But there is no red snow today_

_So I shall turn it red_

The snow turns red. Before he could even start falling a place deep cuts in his wrists. Blood starts spurting madly onto the snow I grin maliciously.

_Many shall fall dead_

_But it will not be fed _

My bloodlust was no where near fed or maybe I was hungering for something else…or some_one_. I shook my head he wasn't ever going to come back. _'10 long years of pain and suffering…it is why I took this occupation.' _ I sigh and fall into the red snow and make a red snow angel before quickly getting up and remembered there is another's presence.

_I walk among the dead _

_Seeking the red snow_

I close my eyes and remember just how innocent I seem until I show my true nature. I cannot count how many people have died from orders and desire for blood.

_I have killed many_

_And when the snow stops_

_I close my eyes_

_And die_

I open my eyes when I feel the presence behind me and smirk this person from I can tell is cocky and very self-confident.

_No longer living as myself _

_I seek him_

I suddenly move forward at inhuman speeds. My long blood red black streaked hair flowing behind me. I stop 2 seconds later 20 feet away and turn around with a malicious grin on my face. I finally remember that presence. "It had been a long time hasn't it 10 years to be exact…Kisshu" my grin never leaving my face.

_Eyes like the moon_

_Hair like the lush forests_

He is now about a foot taller then I, who is about 5 foot 11 inches. His hair is still the same shade of green it always has been. His eyes are gleaming more like the moon if possible. "Yes it has Koneko-chan, that grin does not suit your pretty face you know. Has someone broken you?" he questions with a strange look. He was still referring me by _that._

"Yes… As you have seen from my display here, I am not as innocent as I look, I don't deserve the name Koneko-chan anymore. I would prefer if you called me Akuma, it is what I am." Ichigo says voice with undertone of, viciousness. Kisshu frowns at her words.

"Am I correct in assuming the rumors I had heard when I was in Japan a month ago are true, that you were turned a demon by the fabled Kage Akuma Blades. I will still call you Kaneko-chan, because it what you are to me. I see no demon attributes to you." He said quietly eyes narrowing. My grin widens at this.

"Yes you are correct."

"Then I would like proof, Ichigo." His tone serious along with his eyes, I do not waver at this.

"As you wish, Kisshu-kun." Purposely adding the kun. Her body suddenly erupts into black and purple flames. Kisshu's eyes widen a small fraction. Soon the flames start to melt away to reveal Ichigo but now her hair was completely black with red ends and red slit eyes. Black cat ears with red tips and a long black tail with a red pointed tip. Her teeth were now all very sharp her top incisors were long enough to poke half way out of her mouth when she had her lips closed. Her hair was down to the back of her knees. Her hands were clawed and were painted black. Now for her attire, her torso was covered in black belts wrapped around each other her midriff however showed. Her hands were in black fingerless gloves with a red spikes on the wrists of the gloves. She wore a black choker with blood red spikes. She wore a skin tight pair of black leather pants with chains wrapping around her waist and ankles. Cuts were scattered along the skin tight pants. She wore red stiletto heels. She was no longer the epitome of cuteness but now of Beauty and grace. On her back were 2 black sheaths with the swords hilts showing.

_But I cannot seek you_

_For you have found me_

Kisshu grinned 2 words came to mind _'She is __**hot **__and __**beautiful**__' _he thought a grin appeared on his face."Is Kaneko-Chan still with statue boy?" he asks slyly his perverse side taking over. Ichigo got a better look at Kisshu now that she could see him with her keen eyes. He wore a black shirt and jacket. He wore black a black material for pants. His midriff no longer showing nor his legs. _'Rip' _came to the mind of Ichigo.

Her grin widens "No, but I am taken by someone else" her voice smooth and calm.

"And who might I ask would that be, Kaneko-Chan?"

"Hmm you'll have to find that out for yourself." Before she could say anthing he disappeared with a smirk and a moment later behind her and wrapped his arms around and whispered into her ear. "Might I take a guess and say it is someone with gold eyes and green hair?"

She smiles now. "Yes, and is standing right behind me hugging me…" she trails off when she is suddenly turned around and pinned to the gazebo and being kissed by Kisshu. She kisses back. When they pull apart Ichigo says. "You made me suffer 10 long years of waiting for you." She says her voice low.

"Well now you won't have to suffer because of me anymore…" he says.

Well that's it hope you liked it this idea just stayed in my head and I just had to post it! I will write a sequel if I am ask by at least 9 people.


End file.
